A railcar is provided with a bogie for supporting a carbody of the railcar and allowing the railcar to run along a rail. In a general bogie, axle boxes each configured to accommodate a bearing for supporting a wheelset are supported by axle box suspensions so as to be displaceable relative to a bogie frame in an upper/lower direction. The bogie frame includes a cross beam extending in a lateral direction and a pair of left and right side sills extending from both respective end portions of the cross beam in a forward/rearward direction. The axle box suspension includes axle springs constituted by coil springs each provided between the axle box and the side sill located above the axle box.
On the other hand, PTL 1 proposes a bogie including a bogie frame from which side sills are omitted. Instead of the axle box suspensions and the side sills, the bogie of PTL1 is provided with plate springs extending in a car longitudinal direction and made of fiber-reinforced resin. Both forward/rearward direction end portions of each of the plate springs are supported by the axle boxes, and forward/rearward direction middle portions of the plate springs support both respective car width direction end portions of the cross beam from below. According to this, since the side sills are omitted from the bogie frame, the bogie frame is reduced in weight, and assembly work is simplified.